Gone Long Gone
by Secret life of writing
Summary: It's been exactly two years since Lee's death and with Clementine at her breaking point, the anniversary of Lee's death might just push her over the edge. Will she open up to Luke and let him help or will she push everyone away?
Clementine had been staying with the cabin group for a while now and had grown accustom to life with these new people. It had started out ruff with Nick, Rebecca, and Carlos, but they soon learned to trust her. She was the closest to Luke and Sarah.

Luke, who had saved her after she had gotten attacked after being bitten by a dog and Sarah who had become her best friend. She liked Pete too, but she was closer to Luke.

Everyone usually left her alone when she wanted to be, but this week was especially ruff. It would be exactly two years today since she had to shoot Lee, and she wanted nothing more than to forget it all.

Clementine sat on the couch thinking to herself. It was starting to get dark outside and everyone would be going to bed soon. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice someone sneaking up behind her. Then a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Gotcha!" Yelled a voice.

Clem yelped and jumped off the couch. She turned around to find a hysterical Nick, laughing his head off. She walked up to him and punched him in the arm. "Nick, what the fuck!" She glared at him as she folded her arms.

"Jeez, what's your problem?" He would always mess around with her and she usually didn't care, but today she acted like he had almost shot her again.

"You scared me!" She yelled at him.

"I was just havin' a little fun, no need to through a fit about it." He told her.

"Yeah, well don't do it again." She through back at him.

Nick folded his arms. "Whatever!" He then walked up the stairs to his room, hoping to get some sleep before he had to go on watch.

Clem huffed as she sat back down on the couch. She didn't mean to get upset with Nick, she was just stressed out. It had been an emotional roller coaster today with it being the anniversary of Lee's death.

Earlier she had yelled at Sarah after not wanting to read one of her books, then she had snapped at Rebecca when she had tried to help, afterwards she had broke down crying. No one knew what was wrong with her. And now she had just gone off at Nick. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Meanwhile, Luke had been standing in the doorway, and had watched the whole thing go down. He walked over and sat down next to the eleven year old girl. "Hey Clem." He greeted.

"Hey." She said back in a kind of depressing tone.

Luke started to talk about earlier today and how so many things had gone wrong, hoping to take her mind off the incident that had just happened.

It didn't seem to be working, since Clem hadn't even looked up at him. Luke took notice. "You all right?" He asked worried for the girl. "I saw what happened."

She sighed and set her feet back on the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get mad at Nick. He just scared me and I...I overreacted. But...but I'm okay. I was just thinking."

"About what?" Luke wanted to know what had been bothering her. She was never like this. What happened to the determined little girl he once knew.

Clem bit her lip, she really didn't want to talk about it with Luke right now. She knew she would start crying again if she did. "N-nothing."

"Clem I know somethings wrong." She turned away from him. "I just want ta help ya. You can tell me."

She debated on whether or not she should tell him. She finally shook the thoughts from her head and stood up from her seat on the couch. "No, just...just drop it Luke." She turned to go upstairs.

Luke shot up from the couch in an attempt to stop her. Just as she was about to put her foot on the first step, Luke grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Clem wait!"

She glared at him. This wasn't like him. "Luke let go!" She pulled her arm free from his grasp. "I said just drop it."

She made it to the top of the stairs when Luke made another attempt to stop her. "Clementine just talk with me. Please." He was practically begging.

Normally she would never get mad at Luke, but he was starting to tick her off. She clenched her hand into a fist, clearly aggravated and ready to fall apart. She walked down the hall to her and Sarah's room. Sarah not being there since she was sleeping with her father tonight after what had happened today. "Luke? I'd love to sit around and talk a while, but this is driving me crazy! I've got a lot to think about."

Luke tried on more attempt. "If you would just let me help yo.."

"Luke...I don't want to hear about your problems. I got my own now, can't solve 'em."

"But..."

"I don't want to talk about your heart, cause mine is breaking apart." Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Clem..."

"No I don't want to hear about your party. I'ts how the whole mess got started. I don't want to talk about what's wrong." She looked down at her hands as if she had done something wrong. "Cause I had everything and now it's gone long gone." A few tears slipped out of her eyes and down her face as she opened the door.

Luke understood now. Everything she had been through had built up inside and now she had been pushed over the limit. This was her breaking point. He just didn't know what had caused it. "Clementine, it's okay." He tried to comfort her.

She looked up at him still frustrated with everything and unable to stop the tears from falling now. "No! You have Nick and he has Pete, they have each other. Sarah has her father. Rebecca has her baby and Alvin. I don't have anyone! Not my parents and not...not...Lee."

She dropped to the floor and cried into her hands. She missed Lee so much.

Luke's heart was breaking. Clementine never cried like this, she never cried in general except for today. He knew that everyone had lost someone, but it was ten times worse for Clem. She had lost her parents at such a young age and then this guy, Lee, whoever he was. All Luke knew was that he had looked after her at the start of all this and she had ended up having to shoot him to stop Lee from turning. That was about it.

Luke picked the little girl up and carried her down the hall into his room. Clem cried into his shirt. "I'm so sorry Luke."

He shut the door behind him and sat down on the bed with her in his lap. He rubbed her back to try and calm her down. "Shhh, It's okay. It's okay." He could feel her whole body shake as she cried.

Luke whispered sweet nothings to her to calm her down. After a few minutes she had calmed down enough to let go of Luke.

Luke looked down at her. "Do you think you could tell me what happened?"

Clem nodded her head slowly. "Do.. do you remember the man I told you about. His name was L-lee." A few more tears fell from her eyes as she tried to continue. Luke knew how hard this was for her. "Two y-years ago I...I had to shoot him before he turned. Today was that day. A-and I...I knew I would cry if I told anyone about it. T-that's why I d-didn't want to tell you."

Luke felt terrible for trying to push her into telling him. "I'm so sorry Clementine." He wrapped her into a hug as she started to cry again.

Five minutes later Luke had managed to calm her down again. "I know that must of been hard for you."

Clem nodded. "I just don't want to be alone anymore."

Luke looked surprised. "But your not alone. You still have us and you still have me. Were your family now and I promise that'll never leave ya alone."

Clem wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you Luke."

He smiled. "You'r welcome Clem. Now how about we get some sleep."

"Ok." Her and Luke both laid down and Luke pulled the blanket over both of them. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped an arm around her to make her feel better.

Clementine smiled and felt better knowing that someone actually cared for her. And just before she feel asleep she whispered. "I love you Luke."

Luke smiled. "I love you too Clem." Then they both feel asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, this was just a little one shot that I had wanted to write. It's not the story I promised I would write, but I felt bad for not giving everyone something to read. I hope to write my story soon, but until I can fix my computer I might just write little one shots from someone elses computer when I can. Hope you liked this. I'll admit it was kind of rushed. Hope you write a review, I know it's not perfect.**


End file.
